


Lips as Sweet as Mine

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen/Morgana one shot. Blind dates are hard enough. Not to mention when your date is stunningly gorgeous. And then of course there’s the part where you distractedly pour salt instead of sugar into their cup of coffee-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips as Sweet as Mine

Blind dates are the worst. Gwen is going to kill Merlin.

Ten minutes in and she’s still not here. If Gwen gets stood up she is going to track Merlin down and strangle him with his stupid necktie. Merlin promised this would be worth it. That, in his gay opinion, this girl was gorgeous. Gwen had been ready to swear off dating after Freya; but for some reason Gwen had to go and do the stupid thing and let her friends talk her into believing this was a good idea.

So here she is. Sitting, alone, in a coffee shop, nursing a tea waiting for the girl of her dreams to show up.

The door chimes and Gwen looks up to see a tall, dark haired goddess walk in. Her hair is braided down over her shoulder and her dress is impeccable.

This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea.

The girl catches Gwen’s eye and smiles at her. She starts walking over and Gwen stands to greet her.

“Guinevere?” Oh my god. Her smile is even breath taking. There’s no way Gwen is going to survive this.

“Um- yeah. Morgana right?” Gwen smiles and shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too. Purple top.” Gwen is confused.

“What?” Morgana points down at Gwen’s blouse.

“Merlin said you’d be wearing a purple top.” Lucky shirt. That man knows her way too well.

“Um, yeah. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?”

“Coffee would actually be amazing.” Morgana’s eyes are on Gwen’s. It’s making it hard to focus. Deep breaths Gwen.

“Coffee, got it. Coming right up. Cream, sugar?”

“You’re such a doll. Lot’s of sugar. Thank you so much.”

Gwen waves the worker over and orders a coffee. As she’s waiting for it to be poured, Morgana walks up to her. So close, standing so close.

“Hey, I’m going to run to the loo real quick. Promise I’ll be right back.” Gwen nods and smiles as Morgana winks and disappears through the bathroom door. God, get a grip Gwen. You’ve been on dates before. You’ve talked to pretty girls before. You are not usually this bumbling mess. Get it together. Make some conversation!

The shop worker hands Gwen over her coffee and Gwen slides over to add an ample about of sugar. Really, this girl is just a girl. Gwen, you can’t overthink this. Though you will have to be baking Merlin some thank you cookies.

Gwen picks up the smallest sugar shaker and begins pouring it into the coffee mug. After a second of two, Gwen’s heart stops. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. I don’t think that was the sugar container.

“Oh perfect timing. I’m dying.” A hand sweeps up from behind her and grabs the mug from off the counter. Before Gwen can turn around and stop her, Morgana has the mug to her lips and is swallowing down what has to be the saltiest cup of coffee ever made.

“Ah…” Gwen doesn’t know if she’s impressed or disgusted. Morgana didn’t even blink. That was- that was seriously unexpected.

Morgana leads Gwen back over to their table and puts the mostly empty cup down in front of her. Gwen doesn’t even know what to say.

“So, Merlin says you work in a bake shop?” Morgana is running her finger absentmindedly across the rim of her mug.

“Ah- sorry. Are you not going to say anything about the coffee?” Gwen is staring she can’t help it.

“The coffee?” Morgana has to know something weird was up with that drink.

“I accidentally poured salt in it. And you just- you just drank it.” Seriously, stop staring Gwen.

Morgana’s face falls.

“Oh my god, thank god. I thought it was just the world’s worst coffee shop.” She let’s out a pent up nervous laugh. Gwen can’t look away, Morgana’s laugh is hypnotizing. Beautiful. Before she can think about it, she’s laughing too. 

“I can’t believe you drank that.” Gwen says between laughs. “That had to have been disgusting.” Morgana’s eyes are bright with laughter. Her smile making her blue eyes crinkled up around the corners.

“I couldn’t say anything. I thought you liked the coffee here.”

“Me? Merlin picked this place. I’m much more a tea girl.”

Gwen feels her cheeks heat when Morgana doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, deciding instead to just look at Gwen.

“You have the best freckles, you know that?” Morgana says seriously. Her blinks are slow and Gwen would really like to lean over and kiss her. She touches her hand to her nose, tracing over where she knows her most prominent freckles are.

“Yeah, they ah- I got them from my father.” Her smile is soft. She fiddles with the label of her tea before looking back up. Morgana still hasn’t looked away. Morgana reaches across the table, letting her hand sit lightly over Gwen’s.

“I’m really glad Merlin talked me into this.” Gwen smiles. Because as much as she really hadn’t wanted to come before, she can’t regret a second of her morning leading up to this. She turns her hand in Morgana’s and clasps it tight. 

“Yeah- yeah me too.” Gwen thinks about leaning in now, but decides first kisses are better saved for the second dates.


End file.
